Herobrine: Chapters 1-5
Chapter 1 Herobrine I had recently spawned a new world in single-player Minecraft. Everything was normal at first as I began chopping down trees and crafting a workbench. I noticed something move amongst the dense fog (I have a very slow computer so I have to play with a tiny render distance). I thought it was a cow, so I pursued it, hoping to grab some hides for armor. It wasn't a cow though. Looking back at me was another character with the default skin, but his eyes were empty. I saw no name pop up, and I double-checked to make sure I wasn't in multiplayer mode. He didn't stay long, he looked at me and quickly ran into the fog. I pursued out of curiousity, but he was gone. I continued on with the game, not sure what to think. As I expanded the world I saw things that seemed out of place for the random map generator to make; 2x2 tunnels in the rocks, small perfect pyramids made of sand in the ocean, and groves of trees with all their leaves cut off. I would constantly think I saw the other "player" in the deep fog, but I never got a better look at him. I tried increasing my render distance to far whenever I thought I saw him, but to no avail. I saved the map and went on the forums to see if anyone else had found the pseudo-player. There were none. I created my own topic telling of the man and asking if anyone had a similar experience. The post was deleted within five minutes. I tried again, and the topic was deleted even faster. I received a PM from username 'Herobrine' containing one word: 'Stop.' When I went to look at Herobrine's profile, the page 404'd. I received an email from another forum user. He claimed the mods can read the forum user messages, so we were safer using email. The emailer claimed that he had seen the mystery player too, and had a small 'directory' of other users who had seen him as well. Their worlds were littered with obviously man-made features as well, and described their mystery player to have no pupils. About a month passed until I heard from my informant again. Some of the people who had encountered the mystery man had looked into the name Herobrine and found that name to be frequently used by a Swedish gamer. After some further information gathering, it was revealed to be the brother of Notch, the game's developer. I personally emailed Notch, and asked him if he had a brother. It took him a while, but he emailed me back a very short message. I did, but he is no longer with us. — Notch I haven't seen the mystery man since our first encounter, and I haven't noticed any changes to the world other than my own. I was able to press 'print screen' when I first saw him. Here's the only evidence of his existence: ----- ----- ----- Chapter 2 The Herobrine Stream It’s been a month since my last Herobrine post, as nothing eventful or interesting has happened since the Notch email. But, the prospect that Minecraft’s creator had a dead brother was certainly interesting. I’d brushed it off and kept playing the game, as stated in the last post. However, the entire reason I’m returning to write this is because of new occurrences that’ve happened over the past 30 or so days. If you haven’t already heard about it, there was a Minecraft stream going on a few days ago, by a team of people called “Brocraft”. Anyways, during the stream, one of the Brocraft guys, I think his name was Copeland or something similar, was just playing like normal when the mystery man, who I’ve taken to officially calling Herobrine, popped up inside of a work-in-progress building that Copeland was constructing. I checked out the video of the stream that Copeland had posted whilst I was browsing the Minecraft Forums out of boredom. Then, a separate Herobrine encounter, or so it seemed, had happened to another Brocraft member, known online as Patimuss. But, just as the sighting occurred, the stream went down. But, another stream went up where numerous viewers, including myself and even Copeland, were able to hear Patimuss talking to his wife, stating that the “sighting” was just a troll. Naturally, this angered many chat members, including Copeland and myself, as we’d both encountered Herobrine for real before, and to see someone make a hoax sighting just for clicks and views was irritating. But then, something mysterious happened. Copeland posted the same link numerous times in the chat, without saying anything else. The visible URL was this: http://ghostinthestream.net/him.html. I slowly looked at the URL, confused by the eerie name. I also had assumed “Him” to be Herobrine. After waiting for an explanation by Copeland for a few seconds, I got nothing. So, with nowhere else to go, I clicked the link, which led me to this image: I jumped as soon as the page loaded up. There was just something so… uncanny about it. The fact that Steve’s, or Herobrine’s, eyes were replaced with a real person’s pupils frantically looking around as if in total fear was what got me the most. Below the Minecraft man’s face were a seemingly random jumble of numbers and letters. However, upon returning to the tab where the stream was opened, I’d seen that another user had decoded the message by removing all non-alphabetic characters. This was the true message underneath Steve/Herobrine’s face: It has been reported that some victims of torture, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not WAKE UP. In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being tortured. The only way that they realized they needed to WAKE UP was a note they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about their condition, and tell them to WAKE UP. Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and PLEASE WAKE UP. This was, to say the least, creepy, especially after the Copeland stream and my own personal encounter with “Him”. After the links were posted, or rather spammed, by Copeland, he left the Patimuss stream and we didn’t hear from him afterwards, though the live Minecraft gameplay by Patimuss still continued as normal, with no further interruptions. After that, I closed down my computer and went to bed, sleeping with the thought of “WAKING UP” still fresh in my mind. That night, I had a nightmare about myself being the character in Minecraft, only I wasn’t on the peaceful surface world. From what I can recollect, the nightmare consisted of me, or at least me looking through the eyes of a Minecraft person, running through a dark underground cave system, panting heavily. Eventually, I stopped and took out a flint and steel to get some light. I pulled a book out of my inventory and flipped through its pages, before eventually having to put the fire out and close the book. After that, I began running faster and faster, dashing through the cave, until my Minecraft self found me looking up, towards an exit to the cave. It was nighttime outside, from what I could tell. I began running faster, about to reach the exit, when something, I don’t know what, got me, and the nightmare ended. I woke up in a cold sweat at about 3:00 AM. As I was calming myself down, I called myself stupid for getting scared at a Minecraft dream. Minecraft. I got up and walked to my kitchen to get something to drink. As I drank my late-night beverage, I’d just chalked the dream up to the recent events regarding Herobrine, though I still was thinking about the message about waking up. The most interesting bit was that it was supposedly reported that it occurred during acts of torture. Quickly, I got up and retrieved my laptop from my room, and sat in my living room, the lights finally on. I searched on the web what happens to the human mind during torture, and a smattering of results popped up. After a few hours of looking for what I needed, I finally found something that was at least somewhat related to what I was searching for. William Persson: Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia William Markus Persson (born c. 1936, died 1989) was a Swedish inventor, engineer, and scientist who is most notably the creator of the LDM (Lucid Dream Monitor), invented in 1988, one year before his untimely death. He’s also known for being the father of Markus “Notch” Persson (born 1979) and Christophe Persson (born 1980), with the former being the creator of the popular sandbox adventure game Minecraft. William Persson, according to Swedish hospital records, died in his sleep around the time period of December 1989. Persson’s younger son, Christophe, born one year later than Markus, died of unknown causes in 2007, two years before Minecraft was made available for purchase. Swedish hospital records only show in-depth certificates for Christophe’s birth, yet not for his death, though his grave can be found near Stockholm, Sweden. This was certainly interesting, and further added to the mystery of both Herobrine and Notch’s secretive family history. I’ll be sure to update this as I find more information. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 3 A Herobrine Connection Well, it’s now September 2011, 3 months after my original encounter, and I’m still actively playing Minecraft. I searched some more things up on William Persson and his LDM, which was apparently used during scientific experiments in the ‘90s and early 2000s, but stopped being utilized in 2008, because, as one report claims, the subjects of the LDM went, to put it simply, crazy and began having hallucinations and thoughts about a mysterious singular dream world. Now, part of me thinks that this dream world has to do with the “ghost in the stream” link, and the message that sight held for the Patimuss stream viewers. Speaking of the streams, I emailed Copeland about a month ago, in August, just to make sure that he was alright. He replied back just recently, stating: After the stream, I quit Minecraft and basically the Internet for a week. I don’t know what came over my computer when it started posting those links. After the fact, I tried looking for where the link/website could have originated, but I couldn’t find anything. Thanks for contacting me anyways. I’ll be streaming again soon. :) * Copeland and the Brocraft Team Well, that answered one question, but brought a couple of more up in its place. Why did he post the links? Who created the ghostinthestream site? It couldn’t have been Copeland himself; there’s no way he would’ve gotten it made that fast. I put these questions aside for now, and started to think back to the emails I’d gotten and sent to another forum user who’d experienced Herobrine in his world, as well as a number of other players who’d experienced it. I decided that, since we hadn’t been in contact for a while, I’d ask him and the other players if they saw the Copeland stream. The following is the back-and-forth exchange of emails between myself and the original informant, as the forums still have something going on with them regarding Herobrine. Me: Did you see the Brocraft stream? The one with the mystery man? Informant: Saw it live. Ghostinthestream, right? Me: Yeah. There’s something weird going on with all this. I managed to dig up some more information about Notch’s family history, and found out that his father, William Persson, was a Swedish scientist who invented something called the Lucid Dream Monitor (LDM). He died in his sleep in 1989. Opinions? Informant: This whole situation is stranger than I thought. Anything more about Notch’s supposed “brother”? Me: Yea. His name was Christophe Persson, and he was the younger of the two, born one year after Notch. He died in 2007 of unknown causes. According to an article I found, there are only in-depth hospital records of his birth and not death. Informant: Jesus, this is getting creepy, especially what with that site Copeland linked to on the stream. I’m gonna relay all of this info to the directory of players, is that alright? Me: It’s fine. Oh, and one more thing, I’ve taken to calling our mystery man Herobrine, like the user that kept deleting my forum posts. Makes him easier to refer to. Informant: Alright, I’ll be sure to tell the others that 2311152116 I sent an email back to him, asking about the random string of numbers left on the end of his sentence, but I didn’t get a reply back. I figured at first that his computer must’ve bugged out or something, but after inspecting the numbers closer, I wrote them down multiple times on paper, thinking that there had to be something to it. Eventually, I came to this conclusion. Here’s what I wrote down in my notebook: W = 23 A = 1 K = 11 E = 5 U = 21 P = 16 “Wake up”. There it was again, but this time somehow typed into my informant’s email. After a few more days, I had, to my relief, gotten a reply back from him. Informant: Hey there. My laptop shut down on me randomly when we were chatting. I sent it to the shop and they said there was some kind of computer virus inside of it. They managed to get it out, using their tech wizardry and the like. Anyways, I told everyone else about the information. They said that they’re going to help you in solving this mystery and finding the source of Herobrine. Some still say Notch’s dead brother, which sounds about right, but how? I’ll check back to you as soon as we get some more info. It’s been one week since that email, and it’s currently September 30th, 2011, though it shouldn’t worry me. Anyways, I have one more thing to say before I sign off again: Yesterday, a new update for Minecraft was released, and with it some new items; just small changes, nothing too major. But, one of these new items was a brand new music disc, which are small records that can be played in jukeboxes. I was in Creative Mode, and wanted to test the new item. The record’s name was, according to the game, Disc 11. I found that odd, since all the other discs in Minecraft had names, as weird as they were. (stal, cat, and mall, just to name a few) But, I played it anyway, curious to hear what new tune awaited me. But, what I got was not music. Instead, the disc started with about half a second of static, which then transitioned to the sound of Minecraft feet running on stone. And after that, there was panting. It sounded eerily similar to the nightmare I had. After about 50 more seconds, the disk ended with the subject of the record running across dirt, until a loud, gruff, vitriol-filled scream could be heard. It ended in near silence, with the only sound being the end of the disc, which consisted of what sounded like the record trying its best to play the rest of the audio. With that, it was over, I was stunned. It sounded exactly like my dream had looked. Everything was the same. I removed Disc 11 from the jukebox and looked at the item in my virtual character’s hand. It looked exactly like another music disc, stal, but faded, worn down, and beat up. I was still a little dumbfounded at how much the audio resembled my nightmare, and I shut Minecraft off for the time being. I’ll get back to you if anything else comes up. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 4 The Lucid Dream Monitor and Minecraft It’s mid-October, and some new things have transpired over the past 15 or so days. First of all, my informant sent me an email saying that he’s recently come into contact with a mid-level employee at Mojang who debugs the game for future updates and tests new things out. Allegedly, said employee also encounters Notch regularly. The informant gave me his email address, and I shot him a quick note. Me: Hey, I’m a friend of the informant who came into contact with you regarding Minecraft. If what he says to me is true, then I’m assuming you know about the LDM by this point. If so, next time you see Notch at work, ask him about it, see how he reacts. Reply when you get the chance. mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: Hi there. Yes, I really do work at Mojang, and I do test the game for bugs and future updates. I did as you instructed at work today, and he simply told me that it’s “old family stuff. Irrelevant now.” and he went back to work. I don’t think he’ll break. And in case you’re wondering, the reason I’m doing these leaks and such in the first place is because I saw him, or “Herobrine” as they’re calling him, in a test version of the next big update. I asked Notch if it was a new NPC or something, but he just said it was probably a glitch, nervously laughing it off. Then, after some digging, I found the online group your informant is part of, and now here I am. Me: Great. We’ll get back to you when we find some more information. mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: Sounds good. After that, I did some more searching up on the LDM, and found out that one of the few last surviving members of the lucid dream experiments, a German-American originally from Munich named Alex Durham (formerly Alexsandr Dursel), lived about 25 miles away from my town. I saw this as a good enough place to start with my search for why Herobrine even existed, and I set off towards his location (the name of which I will not give for privacy reasons. Same thing for all real-life locations in the future). Eventually, after some talking with the locals, I’d pulled my car up to what should’ve been the correct address. Lo and behold, about a minute after I knocked on the door, it was answered by a man in his mid-40s wearing a plaid blue shirt and simple black pants. He looked mildly distressed and worried. There was some silence for a few seconds before I broke it and asked if he was Alexsandr Dursel or Alex Durham. When I used his original German name, he tensed up for a moment, but somewhat calmly let me into his house to discuss things further. As we both sat down in his living room, awkwardly close together, strangely, he’d asked me why I was here. I simply said that, I was doing an investigation regarding the lucid dream monitor, and I found out that he was one of the last survivors. As I brought up the LDM, I noticed his pupils dilate, and there was something about his eyes that… changed. As if the LDM had brought him some sort of great horror in the past, which I was inclined to believe. As Alex/sandr began to speak, I took out the notepad I’d brought along and began writing. Here’s what he said to me: “In 1996, just after I had turned 30, my mother, who was the sole reason I had remained living in (redacted), passed away from liver cancer. This was about a year after I immigrated to the US, and I had changed my name to Alex Durham to sound more… American. I had never been more devastated in my life then on the day she died. After that point, I felt like I had nothing left to live for. However, as I was leaving the hospital, still visibly saddened, a male doctor had noticed me. He asked me all about my life, writing it down on a clipboard as he did, and he interviewed me for hours, from 12:00 AM to the dawn. After that, he said that he’d like to see me again by next week, as there was something he thought I was a perfect candidate for. By the time next week rolled around, he called me, and soon I was on my way to the hospital. To put it shortly, they escorted me to a large, closed-off area of the hospital with a bunch of other mournful-looking people, and after some hours of waiting, they hooked me up to a machine and put me to sleep, in order to get me to... lucid dream.” “Beforehand, they had said that they were going to monitor my dreams, and that was what they were doing to all of the rest of the people within the closed-down hospital ward. Soon, a few hours passed, and when I awoke, they let me look at the monitor to see my very own lucid dream. As I watched it, I thought that the technology was astounding, and it was for the time period. They told me to have a nice day and that they would see me again for another monitoring test.” “I did this as a standard routine for weeks, and as those weeks dragged on, I began to notice less and less people showing up for lucid dream monitoring. Soon enough, it was late 1997, and I was one of 10 people left in the ward. All of them looked like near-dead shells of the person they once were. They looked tortured, tired, and starved. And I felt the same. We’d all signed a non-disclosure agreement beforehand, so nothing could be reported to the proper authorities without legal troubles with the hospital.” “As the monitoring went on, I began hearing whispers among us, the patients, that all of our dreams were beginning to become one common dream, one of a peaceful, nearly humanless world ruled by nature and primitive people, except for us, who ‘lived’ in it. I was starting to become afraid by this point, and deeply worried for my own mental health. As I left a session one evening, I overheard the doctors in their break room talking about… lucid nightmares, and experimentees retreating into a utopian fantasy world because of the LDM’s torturous effects of the mind, and reports of former patients killing themselves after the dreams, or perhaps self-induced fantasies that became more common and real.” “Days became weeks, and eventually there were only 5 of us left, me included. I felt the effects taking shape, I had for a while by that point, and I regretted not quitting earlier. By the time of my last day in monitoring, I felt like I just wanted to die. The monitoring devices did something to our minds, something that tortured us and caused us to mentally retreat into our utopian fantasy worlds. It didn’t allow us to wake up. I quit when I was one of the only ones left and they wanted me to have another go at it. I’m sorry I have to burden you with this much information, but these are the facts. I’m still feeling the effects of the LDM to this day.” This is, word for word, exactly what Alex/sandr said to me about the lucid dream monitor. I quickly thanked him for his help to my cause and headed home as it became dark outside. All of what he said added up with the ghostinthestream message, and day by day this mystery went deeper and deeper. When I got home, I emailed my informant about the new LDM information. Me: Holy shit. I just got back from interviewing one of the last surviving members of the LDM experiments. His name is Alexsandr Dursel. He’s a German-American that lives about 25 miles away from me. You find anything yet? Informant: I got another email from our Mojang friend. He says that Herobrine keeps popping up more frequently in the test version of the next update, and that nobody at Mojang listens to him. He also stated that he’s tried everything, even removing whole lines of code from the game, to stop Herobrine. But, as he says, this just got him a scolding from Notch and some other higher-ups. So far, no progress with him. This wasn’t good. But, I still had a firsthand account of the LDM’s effects on people. The downside was that we still hadn’t figured out Herobrine, or the dream worlds. Now, obviously, it was evident that Minecraft had to be some type of representation of the fantasy world which LDM patients retreated into. And there had to be some way Herobrine made it into Minecraft in the first place, especially if it was true that Christophe Persson was somehow reincarnated as Herobrine. I shot the informant back another email detailing what Alex/sandr had told me. This is the reply I got: Informant: It feels like we’re getting nowhere with this. The questions just keep piling on. Whatever. At the very least, we know that the fantasy world had something to do with Minecraft’s creation in some capacity. I’ll keep looking for more info. Stay safe. I’ll keep writing if more things come up. In the meantime, goodbye for now. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 5 Christophe Persson and Herobrine Hey, sorry for not writing in a while. I know that it’s January, (happy 2012!) and I’ve been a little delayed with the posts. But, the truth is that it was the holidays and I had to go back home to see my family for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Whatever. What’s important now is that I’m back, and from what I could tell in my inbox last week, my informant had some discoveries to share with me. Informant: Hey, man, glad to see you’re back. I’ve got some news for you: I recently reached out to a friend who’s studying at medical school in Sweden, and I asked him if he could try to dig up some information for Christophe Persson. Miraculously, he somehow managed to claw some old files from the hospital’s most obscure records and get me some new info, and he emailed me a PDF of them. You need to take a look at these. The death certificate is completely different from the current, “official” one. Below his words was a link to a PDF file. I clicked on it, and it brought me to what was promised. I scrolled past the birth certificate and went straight to the death certificate. This one was certainly, drastically different from the official one that was in Sweden’s citizen records. Name: Christophe Stephen Persson Date of Birth: March 21st, 1980 Date of Death: November 2007 Cause of Death: Christophe P. was classified as a missing person for up to 4 months by the time his D.O.D was filed. No evidence of his being alive has turned up since. This was huge. The whole time, we’d all thought that Christophe Persson was long-dead. But, he’s just missing, though is still most likely dead, judging from Notch’s email I had received when I first saw Herobrine, though I’m still skeptical. A few hours after this, I had received an email from our Mojang insider. mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: Hey, there, friend. I just got an email from the informant that shows Christophe Persson’s death file. He went missing around July 2007, judging from the dates. Should I print this out and show it to Notch? Me: Maybe. Who knows what he’d make of it, or if he would even acknowledge it at all. You can try, though. Any luck with the beta testing? mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: No. In fact, the appearances of Herobrine have been getting worse lately. He keeps attacking my character and setting things on fire. I don’t know what to do about it. Me: Well, try it and get back to me as soon as possible. I’ve got to go now. I have some work I need to finish. After that, nothing much happened until a few days ago, when I actually started to play Minecraft on my old survival world where I first saw Herobrine. The one sighting that launched me into all of this. Things occurred as normally, and I actually began to have fun with the game again, going into caves, building a much nicer house, and just playing Minecraft as it was meant to be played. That was until I was mining inside of a rather expansive and maze-like cavern. To give you an idea, I had been inside of the cave’s depths for over an hour and there were still passages that hadn’t been lit up or discovered. I was deep enough underground for there to be lava and diamonds, which I had found near a magma pool, and was mining out with my Iron Pickaxe. But, as I was about to grab the final diamond, something was typed within the game’s chat. There wasn’t a name next to it. The text simply said, “Stop”. I stopped my character in his tracks, now scared, as this was the same message I’d received on the forums. I slowly but surely typed something back. “Who are you?” After a few seconds: “STOP”, this time in all-caps. The “who are you” was, of course, meant as a rhetorical question; I knew it was Herobrine, though I didn’t know exactly where he was in my world. Then, I typed, “Where are you?” This time, I actually got a reply that wasn’t just “Stop”. The chat box said, “I am everywhere and nowhere”. This confused me and creeped me out at the same time. At that point, I’d decided to exit Minecraft. But, as I was about to hit the “Save and Exit Game” button, my laptop froze, and after about a minute of no movement, the computer shut itself down. It eerily reminded me of when my informant told me about how his own laptop had shut down. Clearly, Herobrine was behind both of these shutdowns, and he also clearly didn’t want us to know something or get to a certain piece of information, whatever that may be. This leads me to yesterday. After some time with no contact from our Mojang employee, he finally sent me another email, which I checked on my work laptop. However, it wasn’t good news. mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: Hi there. It’s me again. I have some bad news for all of us regarding Herobrine. To be concise, I got fired after showing Notch his “dead” brother’s death certificate. He took it from me and said to get out of his office. After about an hour of waiting around the Mojang building, he exited his own office and came to me personally. “Tim,” he said, (Tim is my first name, in case you didn’t know. No last names.) “I like you as a person, and up until recently, I liked you as an employee. Now, look, I don’t know where the hell you got that certificate, but I never want to see your face around here again. Understand?” “Understood, Mr. Persson.” And that was that. I saw myself out of the building, and to be frank, I arrived home in a rage. That’s all for now. I hope you have a nice day, and I hope we can get to the bottom of this eventually. Just make a wish. It’ll come true in some way. This was possibly the worst piece of information we’d all gotten so far. Now that our very own insider was fired, who knew what was next for us? I certainly didn’t. After all of this, I didn’t know what to think about anything anymore. But, as I was about to go to bed last night, I got one final daily email from the former insider. mojangundercover2009@gmail.com: Managed to hack into the email files of Notch. Found these and copied them onto a document. You should read these. Laying in bed with my “work-only” laptop which I’d smuggled out of my job, I clicked on the document, and read the copy-pasted email contents within the Microsoft Word file. All of the emails related to our search were labeled and categorized by our insider. Email Subject: Leaving. Date Sent: 7/26/07, 2:05 AM Contents: Good day, Markus. It’s me, Christophe. I know we haven’t spoken in quite a long time but I felt that this is necessary to tell you. I’m going away. I’m going to leave this world entirely. Please understand. Our father’s invention. It… it can’t be wasted like this. And don’t try to stop me. There’s no way you’ll find me before I hook myself up and leave our sick world. Goodbye, Markus. You’ll always, always be my brother. Email Subject: Please, Christophe. Date Sent: 7/26/07, 9:23 AM Contents: Christophe, please reply to me as soon as possible. You don’t know what you’re doing. People died and lost their sanity because of this. In fact, I was planning to shut down the LDM testing by next year using our father’s funds. But I can help you get through this. There’s something wrong with you. Just come over to Sweden, and we can talk. Don’t do this. Email Subject: Don’t try and stop me. Date Sent: 7/26/07, 6:49 PM Contents: It’s too late for me now, my brother. I’m sitting in front of the LDM as I type this. I’m ready to enter the fantasy world. I won’t wake up. I won’t ever wake up from it. It’ll be perfect. I’ll live there forever, in peace and solitude. Those who tested it before me won’t be a bother; they’re not alive anymore. Goodnight, Markus, for both you and me. Goodnight. Email Subject: This isn’t right, it isn’t fair. Date Sent: 7/26/07, 7:02 PM Contents: Please just stop, Christophe. I’m weeping. I can’t go on like this. You’re not right in the head, you need help. I don’t even know if you’re here anymore. Please just stop. Please. Please wake up. Email Subject: 20 15 15 12 1 20 5 20 15 23 1 11 5 21 16 14 15 23 Date Sent: 7/26/07, 7:03 PM Contents: It’s done. I’m in it now. I’m i oepu849hfn the computer. It;ll iogftaek dso getting used to, butj ornfl I’ll get the hang ofejn fokdf 394u58941010 eventually. 484uU08u4909no4-958094u0u30jeifj0WAKINGUP39i40u034rjei anymore. This is my01010jf48h101001010 world now goodnightj001010001010010 And that was it. All of the rest of the emails listed were generic work/Mojang emails, but we’d finally found it. The source of Herobrine, or so it seemed at the moment. I was, to be honest, pretty astounded at what I was looking at while reading these. So, while Notch’s brother was truly no longer with us, as stated in that short email from the first post, he still resided within the computers. But, this left one more question up in the air: Why had Notch, a man who was so desperately pleading for his brother to come back, made a game that, by all accounts, heavily resembled this dream world from the LDM reports? Why would he make a game that had his dead brother in it? It just didn’t make sense. But, something that I did figure out last night was finally, after all those months of searching, this: Herobrine, or, I guess Christophe Persson, had created the forum account that kept deleting my posts. Herobrine/Christophe created ghostinthestream.net/him.html. He wanted me to stop. He wanted all of us to stop. Even when playing Minecraft, he told me to stop. Stop what? Playing the game? I needed time to think about this, but right as I was about to go to bed, I checked my home email on my work computer one more time, and saw that my trusty informant sent me some more news. Informant: Hey, man, it’s me again. So, I have some old contacts of mine living up in the Northern Hemisphere, and I called them to ask if they could head over to Sweden to see if they could find Christophe Persson’s grave. They found it. And, it was empty. This, I had already figured out on my own, and so I sent him another email telling him about the stuff I found on our insider’s leaked documents between Notch and Christophe. This was the reply I got five minutes later: Informant: Holy shit. 0_0. Big find. We might have figured it out. Nothing else popped up after that, so I shut the computer down and went to bed, now with at least some level of closure, though not completely. It’s now the morning, and so far I have received no new emails. I’ll update tomorrow if anything pops up. ----- ----- ----- Category:Stories Category:Herobrine